A Hiccup in Skyrim
by Jupiter Massacre
Summary: SKyrim AU. I'm completey obsessed with bith Hijack, and The Elder Srolls games (especially Skyrim). I know the description doesn't mention any Skyrim characters, but there will be characters, and don't hate, because, I started it in a completly different way, of course, it begins in Helgen, but I'll get back to the main line, he's just training right now. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm a mistake. A hindrance. My name is Hiccup. Suiting for an imbecile like me. Where am I, you ask? Well I believed it to be my end, but boy was I so severely wrong, for my life had just began. A group of Imperial soldiers ambushed us and took everyone in the vicinity, minus a sly little pale boy, who blended with the snow. I just arrived at Darkwater Crossing, when all of a sudden a bag was thrown over my head, and tight ropes bound my wrists, and they took all I had which even then wasn't much.

~~3rd person~~

**A blonde man spoke softly. **

**the small boy spoke in a raspy voice, and brought bound hands to rub his forehead. **

**he laughed lightly. **

**The dusty gray haired man asked in an odd accent. **

**the blonde man replied rashly. **

**The gray haired man spoke with urgency. **

**The man grunted in reply the cloth in his mouth not moving in the slightest. **

**The blonde Nord spoke wistfully as the carts stopped. **

**the tanned man ordered us down, and we complied with haste. **

**The small boy gulped as he stood and watched men dying at his feet. **

**he shuddered and slowly stumbled to the block and got to his knees, head placed on the granite block. **

**Suddenly a roar broke all apart, and the killing stopped, an angry blast from the dragon's mouth sent the world in a fury of dark swirling colors. **

**In the panic of it all, The small Nord lay untouched in the shambles of buildings. **

**Looking up he saw the blonde man in a tower nearby. Quickly he tumbled and rolled all the way to the building. **

**The blonde ripped the cords, freeing my hands. **

**The dusty gray haired man began climbing the steps, and the small Nord followed, when the wall burst, and the massive black dragon sent flames to lick as far inside as he could, nearly scorching the boy and the other men. **

**The man whose mouth was bound earlier pulled the cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around the much smaller boy. **

**The gray haired man jumped first, followed by a loud thump into the next house. **

**Ulfric picked the small boy up, and put his stomach on his shoulder, and then he jumped, landing with grace in the building, then softly he placed the boy down. He spoke with a soft yet commanding tone. **

**Ralof ran through the shambles of buildings, hiccup and the others caught up slowly but surly, and as quick as ever they were inside the keep, and the air was cooler. **

**Ulfric gestured to the dead man on the opposite of the room. And the little hiccup pulled the armor off the limp man, and shrugged it on over the tattered clothes he wore, and it hung off a little more than it should have. he asked with a small smile. **

**The much smaller boy said, standing tall enough just to reach the middle of Ulfric's torso. **

**He spoke as they moved through the keep, going deeper and deeper underground. **

**He smiled up at the taller man, and agreed to go with him once they were out and freed from the depths of Helgen's keep. **

**Ulfric smiled softly. **

**The journey to the small town took no longer than a half hour at that. And the night flew by and then it was morning. **

**The two began a trek north to the small boy's new home. **

**the small boy gripped the reins to his horse tightly as if he would fall off. **

**Ulfric's tone was soft and reassuring. **

**Ulfric paused hearing a shuffling in the forest. **

**A group of men in the blue curiasses stepped from the wilderness. **

**Ulfric moved on, and the small boy followed closely on the horse. **

**As they moved the roads and views changed from spring like greens, to wintry whites and blues. And soon, they moved across a couple bridges, and stood in front of wondrous brass doors, and Ulfric spoke softly to the small boy whose eyes sparkled with many things, and gratitude was definitely one of them. **

**And with that Ulfric took the boy to see the city, and to start his training.**


	2. Chapter 2

The big brass doors would house the boy for the rest of his life, but after the first seven years after living in Windhelm, he was instructed to leave, and travel to Whiterun, Ulfric wanted him to train more and become stronger, so he sent him to be housed with the Companions of Jorvaskrr, and aslo to learn to shape steel from the instruction of Eorlund Greymane.

Hiccup spent most of his days as the pup, going and getting anything the companions desired from supplies, to basic armors and weapons when Eorlund fell ill.

Until one day...

~x~x~x~x~

The sun sparkled high in the sky, as the young lad squinted his gaze toward the mountain top. He smiled upon seeing the ore vein running along the mountain side and quickly he jumped on his steed, and went to the top.

In an hour's time hi mined the ore, and was ready to leave, turning he saw the boy from seven years ago, the pale boy in blue. A staff was thrust dangerously in his direction, and the young soldier held his hands up in surrender.

A thick, and horrid sound fell from the pale lips of the pale boy, making the warrior cringe. The boy frowned and then spoke softer, "Don't speak well." He placed a small hand to his own chest.

"Where are you from?" Hiccup asked kindly to the small boy.

"Forgotten Vale. My people are few. I leave to find help." The broken words were low and kind against the roars of the harsh winds of the mountain top.

"Come, let's get out of this storm." Hiccup offered the boy a gracious hand, which the boy gladly took, and with some help from the strange warrior, the young boy was on the horse with him, and they rode back to the Whiterun stables.

"Hey, come now, Altier," the majestic black stallion trotted into the stall, and Hiccup tossed a few coins to the young stable-boy, before he led the smaller boy into the city, and to his home, Breezehome.

"Sit," Hiccup eased the boy onto a cott, and quickly retrieved the fur Ulfric had given him as a boy, and wrapped it around the smaller boy, when he pulled away, he noticed the pointed ears. "Are you an elf?" He motioned to his ears.

"My people are legend of elven race. Snow Elf." The boy curled in on himself in a way, he spoke softly, "We lived as slave to the dwemer. Years of subterranean slave work, made us change, we are no longer snow elves. But now monsters." The small boy yawned and curled up more on the cott.

"Wh... Wow, I never thought the snow elves were real, I need to send a letter, you sleep now, okay?" The warrior stood, and doused the fire, and went up the stairs to a study, where he sat and wrote a letter to Ulfric,

""My dear, Ulfric,

I have come across a strange boy, the one from Darkwater crossing seven years ago. I found him when I went up a little past a barrow to mine for ore. He claims there was once a race of people, Snow Elves, from the snow! I need to know where he should go back to, he claims to have come from the Forgotten Vale, but Dannicus says no one lives there but the animals who roamed the forests. I will wait seven days time for your reply, midnight of the seventh night I will pack to leave for the Dawnguard, and seek the help of Isran. I heard that vampires roam in a lot of caverns around here, But before I go I will be doing errands for the companions, hopefully, I will become a werewolf in that time.

Beloved,

Hiccup.""

Sighing the boy left the house, and folded the letter and sent it straight to Windhelm, hoping Ulfric would send back to him as fast as he could, which usually he did. Leaving the gate he found the courier, and sent him on his way quickly. With weary steps the man went back to his house, and sat for the longest time just gazing at the young boy in his cott. Tomorrow he was going to Kodlak Whitemane, if he was ready to become a member of the inner circle. With heavy eyes he fell asleep gazing at the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Here we are again, I hope I can keep doing this often, I'm gonna be slow though, because I'm mostly with my dad and family and stuff, plus I don't have much internet access, so just bear with me guys. **

The sun rose, and its vibrant rays caught Hiccup's eyes, as his bed was facing east, he yawned and sat up, pulling his boots on somewhat slowly.

As he moved down the stairs he noticed the cott was empty, and frowned, had he dreamed it all up, he thought as he moved to his kitchen, and sat at the long table, deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked in a broken language, pulling the Hiccup from his thoughts with a slight jump.

"Y-yes, I'm okay." Hiccup coughed lighty, and looked back at the smaller boy, "did you sleep well?" He asked a little softly.

"Yes, thank you for taking me in…" the boy backed away, and sat at the opposite side of the roughly made table.

"It's no trouble at all.." he said softly, before he remembered what he was supposed to do today, "Say, will you be okay while I leave for a few days or so?"

"Leave? Me, here?" the boy turned paler if it were possible.

"Yes, I have a mission I must go on, that is if you will be okay for a few days? I can leave some gold here for you to use at the market, plus Lydia, my housecarl will be staying behind, to look after my house." Hiccup stood and started walking to another room.

"Why must you leave?" The small boy jumped up and quickly followed the thick and tall man.

"I become a member of the companions today, Kodlak must accept me. Aela says he watches me closer than other recruits, anyways, I must be on my way." Hiccup placed his armor on as he spoke and gently pulled his gear on as well, before stopping in the meeting room, and taking the cloak Ulfric gave him years ago and gently wrapped it around the smaller boy, before placing a hand on his shoulder, and going to the door.

The paler boy stood and watched the door close, his heart sinking slowly and his mind leaping into a state of alert. Quickly he climbed the stairs and went to the place where the man had spent his night, a bed room, with a massive bed in the center of the far wall, slowly the boy took strides into the room, stopping for a moment to read over some pages on the desk. He quietly picked up a thin stack of paper, and thumbed through it, stopping to look at the illustrations of dragons, beasts, and various people. He could see there were words, but he had never been taught to read, just to speak, and even that was poorly taught to him. He sighed and set the papers back on the desk, and slowly he looked at the weapons mounted on the walls, and took slower steps towards the bed in the room, he sat on the bed's edge and gently smoothed his hand on the bed's surface, he could feel the hay through the layers of pelts, with the long and thick fur, he pulled himself on the low surface, and laid his head on the makeshift pillow pelt, and slowly closed his eyes, slipping into a light sleep.

Hiccup walked through the busy city of Whiterun, having to stop quickly a few times for the playing children, he walked into the cloud district and headed straight for the great hall Dragonsreach. The jagged, narrow slope of stairs was usually hell to climb, but today there was a lightness to his movements, and before he knew it he was facing the great double doors of Dragonsreach. He pushed open the doors and was greeted by happy hellos and the occasional catcall, from one of the Jarl's maids. He found Lydia sitting at a table to the far right side of the room, talking to the Jarl's courtwizard Farengar, he smiled and walked to the two, "Lydia, I need you to watch my home for a few days."

"Where are you off to, my thane?" She asked worriedly, and turned more to face him.

"I become a companion today, I have a man in my house as well, be kind to him, however he probably went and hid himself away somewhere," He chuckled softly, "Stop by the market and pick up some foods, for you and him, I should be back in about three or four days time."

She nodded, and shook Hiccup's hand, "As you wish my thane."

He smiled and went back to the great double doors, and carefully pushed them open, and quickly descended the stairs, and headed to Jorrvaskr the great hall of the companions.

"There he is!" Exclaimed a thick burly man, who stood a little shorter than Hiccup.

"Hey, Farkas, is Kodlak here?" Hiccup asked as he roughly patted the man's back.

"Yeah, he was asking for you, actually." Farkas smiled and walked away from Hiccup, and towards the city's gate.

"Okay…. Here we go." Hiccup sighed and headed to the great hall's door, before shoving it open, and going straight for the living quarters. He traveled the small stair case, and gently opened the door, and stepped under the dining hall. He walked the long hall and went straight to the back room of the hall, to Kodlak's room. He paused outside the door, and his breathing caught in his throat, and quickly he opened the door, seeing Kodlak sitting in the chair however made him sweat heavily. "Kodlak, I urge you to please accept me into your circle, you will not regret it. I believe I am the best person for this right now, at this moment, I will live and fight to protect my shield brothers and sisters, please, accept me into your circle." The taller man said all his thoughts with one massive breath, as he bent down on one knee in front of his respected leader, of sorts.

"Hmmm…. You have proven yourself worthy of being called a shield brother…. And also of being called a Companion, meet me tonight at the Underforge, there you will receive judgement from your peers." And with a flick of his wrist Kodlak sent the boy away.

Hiccup stood on his heel, and ran down the hall, a smile plastered to his face, as he left the hall, and went for some fresh air, the thick smoke of the pipes they had smoked had given him a head ache.

Hiccup quickly went to the market and picked himself up some fresh food for the journey, and placed it in a satchel at his back, and remembered his dagger and quiver of arrows were missing, and quickly ran back to his home, flinging the door open, and seeing neither in sight, he climbed his stairs two at a time, and quickly stopped at the entrance to his room, his breathing caught at the sight of the smaller boy laying in his bed, his throat dried, and he took soft, slow steps to the bed side, before he gently kneeled down, and brushed his hand through the pale boy's white hair, with a soft moan the boy moved gently, and caused Hiccup to pull his hand away quickly and sit with bated breath, as the boy sat up, and looked at his surroundings. His eyes caught Hiccup's, and the armored man froze in place, his mouth hanging slightly ajar, as the paler boy's hands moved to gently grasp the man's much bigger hand, however, Hiccup pulled his hand away softly, making the paler boy frown and look away.

"Uhm, I need my dagger and quiver, h-have you seen them?" he stood with a slight quickness, as he moved around the room and rummaged in his chests, "Ah, here they are…" he pulled the strap of his quiver over his shoulder, and strapped his dagger to his thigh, and sighed before he felt something pressing into his back.

"You must go?" The broken speech pulled at the strings of Hiccup's heart, and with a sigh he turned to the younger boy.

"Yes, I will be back before you know it," Hiccup's hand fell on the head of white hair, "However before I go, Please, do you have a name?"

"Jack, is what arch-curate calls me…" he said softly, as he pulled away from Hiccup.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but a loud knock pulled him to reality, and he slowly separated himself from the boy, "I will be back before you know it, he placed a soft kiss to the top of his pale while hair, and quickly took the stairs down, and let himself out and let Lydia in, before he headed to th gate of the city.


End file.
